


Reunion at Dovecote:  Post Scene to "Goodbye Vietnam"

by mulderette



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderette/pseuds/mulderette
Summary: The team reunites at Dovecote for a happy homecoming (Contains spoilers for Goodbye Vietnam)





	Reunion at Dovecote:  Post Scene to "Goodbye Vietnam"

Sam sighed as he rubbed his neck and glanced over at his partner. They were in a hospital waiting room, awaiting word on Hetty's condition. Callen was pacing around in circles. Every once in a while he changed direction. "Come on, G," Sam said, watching his partner. "Are you trying to make me dizzy?" "Hetty's going to be fine. All these tests are just routine."

Callen stopped for a moment and looked back at his partner. "I know…I know you're right, Sam, but…" He shook his head and nibbled on his lower lip. He was trying very hard to keep his emotions inside, but this had been hard on him. He was just now beginning to realize just how difficult it had been. Since he was 15 years old, that fateful day when Hetty had taken him in, she had been the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. "I wonder how long they're going to keep her here."

Sam chuckled. "Did you seriously just ask that question, G?"

"Yes, why?" Callen asked, staring back at his partner.

"You really think she's going to stay here at the hospital?" Sam shook his head, still smiling. "You want to place money on that? I'll bet you any amount that Hetty is leaving here as soon as all these tests are over with. You set the amount, G. Anything you say."

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she walked into the waiting room. "Not unless you can afford to just throw money away."

"Are you okay?" Callen asked, his eyes full of concern. "Are you sure they finished all the testing? You're not just leaving AMA, are you?"

"I am fine, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Right now, a good meal, a hot bath and a comfortable bed are on the agenda."

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Callen looked at her skeptically. "He must have said something. I want to talk to him."

Hetty shook her head in exasperation. "You will do no such thing. I am not a child. I was dehydrated for which they gave me IV fluids. I'm a bit malnourished, but that will take care of itself in due time as well my various cuts and bruises. So now, I would like to return home if you gentlemen would be so kind as to drive me. Or, if that is too much of an inconvenience, perhaps one of you would lend me the money for an Uber? I seem to be a bit short of cash at the moment."

Callen and Sam exchanged grins. "I think we can drive you home," Sam said.

"Should I get a wheelchair?" Callen asked, still hesitant to believe that this was all finally over.

Hetty looked at him, but she could see how serious he was and she didn't have the heart to tease him. "If you'd like to take my arm, I think that would be sufficient," she said. Callen nodded and did as she requested, then they slowly followed Sam down the hallway towards the hospital exit.

xxxxx

Sam pulled the Challenger up to the front entrance of Dovecote and looked at Hetty who was seated next to him. "I'm really glad you're okay," he said to her softly.

Hetty put her hand on Sam's arm and squeezed it gently. "And I'm incredibly grateful to all of you for coming and rescuing me. It will never be forgotten."

"It's what we do," Sam said gruffly. He looked at his partner in the back seat through the rear view mirror. "I'll see you Monday, G? Are you going to need me to pick you up?"

"I'm sure Hetty has a car available that I can borrow."

"What are you talking about?" Hetty asked. "Go home, Mr. Callen. Trust me, I am much too old for a babysitter."

"Please Hetty?" Callen pleaded. "Can't I please come back home, just for the weekend?"

Hetty paused then nodded, her eyes full of tears when Callen called Dovecote home. "Yes, of course you can," she whispered. She hardly ever refused him anything and the truth was, she very much wanted to spend some time with him. Callen got out of the car and opened the passenger door, then waited patiently as Hetty got out of the vehicle.

"You guys take care," Sam said. He watched as Callen took Hetty's arm once more and the pair slowly walked to the front door. He was so happy that this had come to a good ending. He was glad Hetty's torment was over and he was very happy for his partner. Hetty meant a lot to all of them, but for G, he knew just how special she was to him. Once he saw that they were safely inside, he smiled to himself and resumed driving to head back to his boat.

xxxxx

"What would you like to do first?" Callen asked once they had entered the house. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing edible here for us to eat," Hetty stated. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a long hot soak in the tub. Why don't you order us something for dinner?"

"All right," Callen said with a nod. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine, Mr. Callen. With the food, if one can even call it food, that I've been eating, trust me, anything you choose will seem like a gourmet feast."

"Even so, Hetty. I'd like you to get something you want."

Hetty thought for a few moments and then decided. "Pizza, Mr. Callen. Order us some pizza. Whatever kind you'd like. It's been a very long time since I've had that."

Callen grinned at her. "Really? That's what you want?"

"Yes, indeed. Order us some pizza and I'll be down in a little while."

"Okay, pizza it is." He watched her as she slowly headed up the stairs, pausing a few times along the way, until she disappeared from sight.

xxxxx

Callen was sitting on the sofa in the living room when Hetty returned, looking markedly better and wrapped up in a cozy blue terrycloth robe. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"It was just heavenly," Hetty said as she sat down beside him with a contented smile.

"The pizza place is a little backed up but it should be here before too long," Callen said. "How about some tea, while we wait? Can I get you some?"

"Yes, thank you. That sounds very nice." She watched him, a smile on her lips as he went off to get the tea. She was so glad that she had gotten the chance to see him again. Although she'd never quite given up hope, there had been many times when she'd been close. It meant the world to her that he and his team had risked everything to come and save her.

"Here you are, Hetty." Callen returned a few minutes later and put the cup of team down on the coffee table in front of her. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, no thank you," Hetty said. She waited for him to sit and then took a sip of the tea, closing her eyes as she relished the taste of it. "Oh how I've missed this."

"Tea?" Callen asked.

"Tea, and just simple moments like this that you don't even think of when they're happening, but trust me, when you no longer have them…well that is when you miss them and realize how much they mean to you. You, Mr. Callen…you mean a great deal to me, although I hope you already know that."

"I do," Callen said, looking down, suddenly feeling emotional. "And…that goes both ways, Hetty. I…I hope you know how much you mean to me also…"

"I do, dear." She patted his hand and smiled at him. He didn't often let his emotions show, but there were times when he did and she found it to be most endearing. She had always felt that way about him, even when he'd first come to her when he'd been just a boy.

The doorbell rang and Callen got up off the sofa, pausing to smile at her. "Be right back." He returned shortly carrying two pizza boxes and two salad-filled tins. "Where would you like to eat? The kitchen?"

"I think right here would be fine," Hetty told him. "This is a special occasion so pizza in the living room just seems fitting, don't you think?"

"I do," Callen said as he sat back down, a smile on his face, feeling as if all was finally right in the world.

xxxxx

Callen awoke at 2:15 momentarily disoriented until he realized he was in his old bedroom at Dovecote. He covered his mouth as he yawned and got up out of bed, taking a blanket with him. The house was often chilly at night. It had been that way ever since he could remember. He left his room and quietly walked down the hallway until he arrived at the doorway to Hetty's room. He stood outside her door for a few moments, then put his hand on the doorknob and quietly opened it. There was a dim light which cast a soft glow over the room and Callen walked over to Hetty's bed to see that she was sound asleep. He pulled the blankets up around her and then made his way to the overstuffed chair in the corner of her room. He then made himself comfortable and wrapped himself in the blanket, content to just sit there, watching over her, just in case she had a nightmare or needed him for anything at all.

Hetty awoke at a little after 8. For a moment, she had to blink her eyes, unable to believe that her real-life nightmare was truly over. She stretched and sat up in bed and then she smiled fondly when she saw Callen, wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep. She got up out of bed and went over to him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "Good morning, Mr. Callen."

Callen opened his eyes and looked up at her sleepily. "Hetty…sorry, I guess I fell asleep. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…Why are you here? I told you I was okay."

He shrugged, looking a little bit sheepish. "I know you did… I guess I wanted to be here…just in case."

"I see. While I do appreciate the thought, I daresay you would have been more comfortable in your own bed. Perhaps you should go back to it now and try to sleep a little bit more comfortably?"

Callen shook his head as he struggled to rid himself of the last bit of sleepiness. "I'm not tired," he said. "But I should go and get us some breakfast. Do you have any preferences?"

"Why don't we go out to breakfast?" Hetty suggested. "You have some freshly laundered clothes in your room from the last time you stayed here."

"Are you sure you feel like going out?" Callen asked. "I don't mind playing delivery boy."

"I'm quite sure," Hetty said. "Unless there's some reason you'd rather not?"

"Of course not," Callen denied quickly. "I'd very much like to go out. I'll go take a shower and change and we can go whenever you're ready."

"There's no rush," Hetty told him. "We can take our time getting ready and then head out."

Callen nodded. "Okay. Whatever you'd like. I'm going to go get ready."

"Very good," Hetty said, smiling as he left the room. She drew her curtains aside and looked out at the bright sunshine showcasing the perfect green lawn and nicely kept flower beds. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it. There had been times when she had thought she'd never see this place again. She had sold her other properties, but had been reluctant to let Dovecote go. It had the most memories for her and she was planning to take it off the market now that Harris Keane had been found and was finally safe. She knew Dovecote had memories for Callen as well and now she could go back to her original plan of leaving it to him in her will. She didn't really expect that he would live there, but she still wanted him to have it and do whatever he wished with the property. She trusted him to make the right decisions. Of course, she hoped there was still a good amount of time before that happened. She had her life back and she planned to appreciate every moment of it.

xxxxx

Callen and Hetty had a very nice breakfast at a restaurant Hetty especially liked called the Country Cottage. After that, they returned to Dovecote. "I suppose I'm going to have to do some grocery shopping," Hetty said as they walked into the living room.

"I can help with that," Callen said. "You can give me a list and I'll go for you."

Hetty gave him an amused look. "Do you ever spend time in grocery stores?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. "I mean, I don't buy a ton of stuff in them, but I get some things."

"Unless some big changes have occurred since I've been gone, I don't remember you being a cook."

"I'm not," replied Callen, "But they have ready-made meals and cereal, frozen dinners, lots of things I don't have to spend a lot of time trying to prepare. Anyhow, if everything's written down, I'll find it for you."

Hetty smiled warmly at him. He really was very sweet. "They do have grocery delivery services you know. I'll go online a bit later and put in an order."

"Okay, if you're sure," Callen replied. He had to admit, he didn't particularly like grocery shopping, but he would do it for her. He'd do absolutely anything for her at the moment after what she'd gone through.

"Quite sure, Mr. Callen."

"So what would you like to do today then? I can take you anywhere you'd like to go. Hell, if this is the day you want to drag me to a ballet, I'll even do that," Callen said with a bit of a smirk.

"While that's quite a lovely offer, I think I'm going to just stay here today," Hetty told him. "I've missed this place, more than I thought possible. I'd like to just be here to enjoy it. I will take a rain check, however on you accompanying me to the ballet at a future date. If you have something you want to do, you are more than welcome to take whichever car you'd like."

Callen shook his head. "No, I think I'm good, Hetty. I'm happy to just hang out here with you."

"Alright then. Why don't you try to find an on-demand movie that you think I'd like? I'm afraid I'm a bit out of the loop as far as any new releases go."

Callen turned on the television, but handed the remote control to Hetty. "I think you should pick the movie."

Hetty smiled as she started to browse through the choices. "Wonder Woman. That sounds like fun."

Callen raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Wonder Woman? Really?"

"Yes, why? Is it not good?" Hetty asked, looking back at him.

"No, I've heard its good. It's fine with me," Callen said.

"Good then, that's what I choose. I'm quite a fan of strong women."

The two spent the next couple of hours watching the movie. When it concluded, Hetty turned off the television and looked over at Callen. "I thought that was quite satisfactory. What did you think?"

"It was good," Callen said. "Do you want to watch another one?"

"Perhaps we can have some tea and take it out to the patio, sit outside for a while?" Hetty asked. "We can figure out what we'd like to have for lunch."

"Okay. I'll go make the tea." He had just gotten up from the couch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," he said as he headed for the front door. When he opened it, he found Kensi and Deeks, each carrying grocery bags. "Hey guys," he said, reaching for a couple of bags and taking them from Kensi.

"Callen. We didn't know you were here," Kensi said, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I'm staying here for a couple of days. Come on in," Callen replied as he led them into the house towards the kitchen. "Kensi and Deeks are here," he called to Hetty. "They brought some things for you."

"We figured she could use some food," Kensi explained as they went into the kitchen and put the bags on the countertop.

"She was going to order some groceries this afternoon so I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"What have you two been eating?" Deeks asked, knowing Callen's lack of culinary ability.

"Pizza last night," Callen replied. "We went out to breakfast this morning."

"How is Hetty doing?" Kensi asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, Ms. Blye, just fine," Hetty said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh Hetty, you look wonderful," Kensi said as she went over to hug the diminutive woman.

"Well, I'm sure I look much better than when you last saw me," Hetty said with a slight chuckle.

"None of us were looking especially good then," Deeks said with a grin as he went over to Hetty and also embraced her. "It's good to have you home."

"And it's very good to be home, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, smiling up at him. "It's also very nice to see the two of you, but you didn't have to bring all this."

"It's not that much," Kensi said. "We just wanted to bring you some things to tide you over for a few days."

"Well that was very generous of both of you," Hetty said, giving them both a grateful look. "I know you must be tired. Come into the living room and rest."

"I was going to make you some lunch," Deeks said. He grinned mischievously at Callen. "Unless you two are just planning to live on leftover pizza?"

"That sounds very nice, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "Ms. Blye, why don't you come out into the living room with me. We'll let the men handle the lunch."

"Me? But Hetty…" Callen trailed off as Kensi and Hetty left the room, ignoring him. "She knows I don't know how to cook," he mumbled.

Deeks started to laugh. "Come on man. You can't be that hopeless. We'll make pasta with my homemade sauce and salad, heat up some garlic bread in the oven and we have lunch. I assume you can boil water?"

"Yes," Callen grumped as he went to get the pasta pot. At least he knew where things were unless Hetty had moved them over the years. He had watched her cook enough. It just wasn't a talent that had ever rubbed off on him.

"You lived with Hetty," Deeks said when Callen came back with the pot which he brought to the sink to fill with water. "Didn't she ever try to teach you how to cook?"

"Yes, she tried," Callen said as he put the pot on the stove and turned it on, then turned to Deeks with a shrug. "I just didn't have much interest back then."

"So, what's your excuse now?" Deeks asked as he began the process of chopping up an onion.

"We're busy, Deeks," Callen said. "Do you think I have time for culinary school?"

Deeks grinned and shook his head. "I'm talking about basic skills. Hell, I could teach them to you. Don't you get sick of takeout or frozen crap all the time? It's really not that difficult. Chicken, beef, fish. These things are easy to make, Callen."

Before Callen could say anything, the doorbell rang again. Callen attempted to hightail it out of the kitchen. "I'll…"

"I've got it!" Kensi yelled.

"Guess she thwarted your escape," Deeks said, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you do anything you can't do. At least pay attention though. My sauce is not that hard to make and it's really delicious if I do say so myself."

"Hey guys," Sam walked into the kitchen carrying a large bakery box. He looked at his partner with a grin. "I brought some cupcakes. Didn't want you to starve to death. Can I help?"

"I'm showing him how to make my famous spaghetti sauce," Deeks said. "You can make a salad if you'd like."

"I can make a salad," Callen said. "I'm not that incompetent."

"Can you make sauce?" Deeks asked patiently.

"I can open a jar of sauce and heat it up. Nothing wrong with that."

Sam smiled in amusement as he brought a head of lettuce to the sink to rinse it off. "G doesn't want to learn to cook," he told Deeks. "He has an aversion to the kitchen."

"I'm not saying he has to be a gourmet chef," Deeks said to Sam. "But he could stand to learn a few things." He turned back to Callen. "How about eggs? Can you make those?"

Callen glared at Deeks. He was beginning to feel ganged up on. "I don't like eggs."

Sam laughed out loud. "Oh you lie! I've seen you order eggs plenty of time. We all have. What are you trying to prove here, G?"

"Callen, I'm just asking you to watch," Deeks said. "I'll just explain as I go along. It's really not that hard."

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of it, Callen finally just decided to pay attention as Deeks talked him through the making of the sauce. It really didn't seem to be that difficult, but he had no idea how Deeks remembered the amounts of all the ingredients that he was using. "How do you remember all this?" he asked.

Deeks shrugged. "My mom always said I had a natural ability in the kitchen, but recipes, especially simple ones, are easy to follow."

"It's also easy to pop something into the microwave," Callen said.

"See what I mean?" Sam said to Deeks. "He's hopeless."

"No one's hopeless," Deeks said. "He just needs the right person to teach him."

xxxxx

"Did you sleep well?" Kensi asked Hetty. The two women were sitting on the sofa sipping from cups of tea.

"Surprisingly so," Hetty answered. "I must have slept soundly as I didn't even realize Mr. Callen was keeping vigil until I awoke this morning."

"Was he?" Kensi smiled then turned serious. "He was really worried…we all were…"

"I know you were," Hetty said, looking apologetic. "And I'm sorry that I put you all through that."

"We don't want you to be sorry," Kensi said. "We're just glad that you're alright."

"I am," Hetty said with a warm smile as she reached for Kensi's hand and gave her a heartfelt look. "Thanks to all of you."

"I'm just glad we got there in time," Kensi said.

Hetty smiled. "Yes, just in a nick of time, I'd say."

At that point, the doorbell rang again. "This place is Grand Central Station today," Hetty said.

"Don't get up, I'll go," Kensi said as she got to her feet and headed to the front door. She returned with Nell and Eric who was holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"Hetty!" Nell went to her and hugged her tightly. "It is so good to see you,"

"It's good to see you as well, Ms. Jones," Hetty said as she returned the young woman's embrace. "I know that you and Mr. Beale worked tirelessly to help me return home and I appreciate it greatly."

She released Nell and turned to Eric who hugged her gently. "Welcome back, Hetty. These are for you from Nell and me."

"Thank you. They're very beautiful," Hetty said as she accepted the flowers from them.

"We're having lunch soon," Kensi said. "Would the two of you like to join us?"

"Well, we don't want to intrude," Eric said as he and Nell exchanged a look.

"Trust me, you won't be intruding," Kensi said. "And one thing I know about Deeks, he always makes a ton of food. Please stay."

"Don't mind if we do," Eric said with a grin as Nell sat down with Kensi and Hetty.

xxxxx

Finally, lunch was ready and the entire team sat down in Hetty's formal dining room where they ate Deeks' lunch. "Oh my God, Deeks, this sauce is to die for," Nell said enthusiastically. "It may be the best I've ever had."

"Thanks," Deeks said as he cast a sly look in Callen's direction. "Sauce from a jar doesn't get that reaction, my friend."

Callen rolled his eyes and Sam laughed. "It really is good, Deeks," Sam said. He turned to Kensi. "You're a lucky woman."

"Don't I know it," Kensi said, smiling. "Cooking is not my forte."

"G, you need to find a woman who can cook," Sam teased.

"I'm going to teach him how to cook," Deeks said. "He can't be depending on women for that."

"See what you started?" Callen asked, giving Hetty an amused look.

"They are right, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "I used to try to teach him as a boy. He wanted nothing to do with it. Though I do recall you always being right there underfoot when I was making homemade cookies or brownies. You'd be there to eat the batter from the bowl and the second I would take anything out of the oven"

"You always were a tremendous baker, Hetty." Callen smiled as he returned to his meal. He had to admit that Deeks' sauce was infinitely better than any he had ever gotten from a jar. He still had his doubts about being able to cook that way himself though.

When the meal was over, the men cleared the table and the women went into the living room. "I think Hetty looks great," Eric said as he handed a plate to Callen who was washing the dishes while Sam dried them.

"I know she likes to play tough, but she still went through a lot," Callen said as he rinsed a plate and handed it off to his partner. "That kind of thing takes its toll on someone, I don't care who you are."

"That's true," Deeks said, coming into the kitchen with some more plates as he and Sam exchanged a meaningful look.

"I can't even imagine going through that," Eric said with a slight shudder.

"Stuff like that can happen when you're an agent, Eric," Callen said seriously. "Something to think long and hard about if that's on your agenda."

Eric nodded, realizing that Callen was right about that. It was definitely food for thought.

xxxxx

"Are you ladies ready for cupcakes?" Sam asked as the men returned to the living room. Sam was carrying the cupcakes which he had nicely arranged on a platter.

"Oh my…those look quite decadent indeed, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said. She couldn't remember when she had last had such a treat.

The conversation was at a minimum now as they munched on the cupcakes. Hetty was quietly contemplative as she sipped on some tea and ate her cupcake. The others decided she appeared tired and decided it was time to go.

"We should get going," Kensi said, smiling at Hetty as she got to her feet. "And you should get some rest."

The others murmured their agreement but Hetty held up her hand. "Before you all leave, I'd like to say a few words."

Kensi sat back down and the group members gave Hetty their total attention. "First of all, I'm very happy to have you all here today. I appreciate everything you've done for me. You're all incredibly thoughtful and you've made me feel very cared for and very loved."

"More importantly, the incredible effort you all put forth to rescue me…" She put her hand over her heart and gave them each a heartfelt look in turn. "It means the world to me. You saved my life under harrowing circumstances, risking your own lives to do so…that's something I will never be able to forget, nor would I want to."

"It was our pleasure, Hetty." Sam was the first to speak, his eyes filled with emotion.

"We're just glad we were successful," Deeks said.

"Well…I just wanted to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to each and every one of you," Hetty said. At that point, hugs were exchanged and goodbyes said. Then, Hetty and Callen walked their guests to the front door.

"Let me know if you need anything, G," Sam said grinning at his partner. "Like a slice of toast maybe?"

"Oh you're hilarious, Sam," Callen said with a good-natured smile as they exchanged one of their patented bro hugs. "I'll see you Monday."

"Take care of yourself, Hetty." Sam said, bending down to gently hug her.

"You as well, Mr. Hanna, Hetty whispered.

"Goodbye, Hetty," Nell said as they embraced. "I hope we see you again soon."

"I expect it will be very soon, dear," Hetty said with a smile. She then turned to Eric and hugged him as well. "Goodbye, Mr. Beale."

"Goodbye Hetty," Eric said. "It was very good to see you again."

"It was good to see you too."

Deeks and Kensi were next. "I'm so glad we got to do this, Hetty," Kensi said as she hugged her. "I'm happy to see you doing so well."

"Thank you dear, for the groceries and for everything," Hetty said, giving her a smile. She then turned to Deeks. "And thank you for that very tasty lunch, Mr. Deeks. From the lack of leftovers, I'd say it was an absolute success. You're a very talented cook, indeed."

"I keep telling him he should go on Masterchef," Kensi said. "He doesn't seem to want to though."

"Perhaps someday, Ms. Blye," Hetty said. "I don't think the team could spare him right now though."

"I guess you're right," Kensi said. "We'll see you soon, Hetty. Bye Callen."

"See you, guys," Callen said, waving to them. "Thanks for everything."

Callen and Hetty watched until the last of the cars had left the premises and then headed back into the living room. "Did you enjoy your day?" Callen asked as Hetty took her customary seat back on the couch.

"Very much so, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, padding the couch cushion beside her. "Come, sit with me for a bit."

"Can I get you some more tea?" Callen asked.

Hetty shook her head. "No, just sit…please. I'd like to talk to you."

Callen did as she asked, sitting down beside her. "What is it?" he asked, looking back at her, his blue eyes darker than usual and solemn. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Perhaps a little bit tired, but I imagine it will take some time to get back to my customary level of energy and activity."

"I'd imagine it would," Callen agreed.

"I feel like I owe you an apology," Hetty said softly as she gazed at him. "I'm pretty sure I hurt you just leaving the way I did. I assure you, at the time I felt it was necessary to do things the way I did them. Looking back, I regret many of the decisions that I made. I didn't think I needed you and your team in on this with me. I was wrong about that."

"You don't owe me anything," Callen said, shaking his head. "I…I don't even want to talk about that. All that matters is that you're okay. That's all I care about."

"Still, I…"

"Hetty please," Callen interrupted softly. "Let's just focus on the future now. I think we need to put that behind us now, if we can. I realize it won't be easy for you, but…you should try."

Hetty stared at him for a long moment and then nodded. "Alright, if that's how you want it. I will abide by your wishes."

"Thank you, Hetty," Callen said emotionally. "One thing I'd like to ask though is that you don't do this to us again."

"I promise, that I will do the very best I can not to," Hetty said.

Callen nodded, knowing that was likely as close to a promise that he could get from Hetty. In any case, for now, she was home and she was safe and that was all that mattered.


End file.
